Federacja Bermudzka (Świat Fantazji)
Plik:04_Stahl_and_Orlock_Square_Off.ogg Federacja Bermudzka - rasistowskie, ludzkie państwo, wysoce zaawansowane technologicznie, należy do Przymierza Bermudiańskiego. Włada nim Karl Zelea Ceaudreanu. Ich flaga występuje w kolorach białym, żółtym, czerwonym i czarnym. Niegdyś byli bardzo sympatycznie nastawieni do Państw Nexusa, ale odkrycie że przemycają dla Netrolli broń i lekarstwa poprzez handel samolotami i barkami zmieniło stosunki polityczne. Stolicą państwa jest Zeleagrad. Na zachodzie sąsiadują z Lich City i Enverią, na południe od Luthienburga istnieje państwo o wdzięcznej nazwie Piekło i netrollska Checkowia, na wschodzie położone jest państwo dawnego Legionu zwane Finlanka, zaś na północ od Urginy znajduje się terytorium Niepodległych Państw Północnych. Są niepodważalnym hegemonem na całej wyspie Bermudia. Historia Początek thumb|232px|Ceaudreanu proklamuje w swojej rodzinnej wiosce Federację podczas zebrania Rady, przejmując władzę nad miastem.Federacja Bermudzka powstała w roku 2009. Jeden z jej członków, Jum Ja Kai, nauczył się kontrolować potężne Arkany. Wówczas to przeprowadził on poprzez kilku swoich sojuszników zamach stanu, w wyniku którego odwołano dotychczasowego kanclerza, a on zniósł funkcję, mianując się Wodzem Karlem Zeleą Ceaudreanu. Oprócz funkcji lidera Rady przejął on dowodzenie nad armią i niemal całkowitą władzę nad państwem. Nikt nie protestował, a on mówił, że jego doktryna ma na celu wywyższenie ludzkości, jako rasy panów, przy jednoczesnym zakończeniu rewolty. Chociaż sam zakazał rasizmu wobec innych gatunków w rzeczywistości nadal on istniał, niejednokrotnie ludzie krwawo mścili się na swoich niegdysiejszych oprawcach. W ciągu kwartału zajął on niemalże wszystkie miasta w Znanej Części wyspy. Jego siły szły jak burza. Okres od sierpnia do października 2009 roku umożliwił zajęcie wielu ważnych miast. Wówczas siły wroga skupiły się przeciwko niemu, chcąc zniszczyć to, co zdołał zbudować. Jego siła była niepodważalna, a anomalie jakie zdołał kontrolować były skierowane od razu przeciwko jego wrogom. Lokalni wrogowie zostali rozbici, powstała więc koalicja mająca nadzieję na pokonanie wroga raz na zawsze. Wojna o niepodległość thumb|238px|Żołnierze Federacji walczą w Wojnie Ojczyźnianej o swoją nową ojczyznę.Dnia 10 lutego 2010 roku wśród potężnych śniegów i w zniszczonych ruinach miasteczka niedaleko Dystryktu spotkali się przedstawiciele Lich City, Nordregu oraz Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Wszyscy z nich stworzyli tak zwany Sojusz Antyfederacyjny i na Walentynki tegoż roku przekroczyli rzekę Beibormah. Tak oto zaczęła się Wojna Ojczyźniana, jak nazywają ją mieszkańcy FederacjiNazwy tej użył po raz pierwszy w orędziu Karl Ceaudreanu, mówiąc że siły Sojuszu zmówiły się celem pokonania "nowej wspaniałej ojczyzny" oraz że "rozpoczęła się wojna ojczysta".. Wszyscy wiedzieli, iż wynik wojny będzie miał również istotny wpływ na wszystkie regiony Znanej Części, bez względu na to, jak walki się zakończą. Siły Federacji zostały odparte w trakcie operacji "Upadek Herezji" przez pojmanie Auferii, córki Wodza. Przeinaczono ją i spętano przy pomocy demona, wskutek czego ta stała się w krótkim czasie przywódczynią Sojuszu. Była bliska pokonania Federacji, ale kiedy wojska zaatakowały dzisiejsze miasto Elementaris Federacja nie zamierzała już się cofać. Zdobycie miasta oznaczałoby atak na samą stolicę, a do tego nie mieli zamiaru dopuszczać. Zaczęło się oblężenie Elementaris. Trwające ponad miesiąc starcie i poświęcenia wielu żołnierzy bermudzkich zakończyły się wielkim zwycięstwem wojsk i tym samym umożliwiło kontratak, a było już kiepsko na froncie, bo siły Sojuszu zajęły Kolosalis, Featherless, Korund i Robinburg. Przegrupowane siły zajęły wyzwoliły wkrótce Barkeley i Dystrykt, wypychając zaskoczony Sojusz do granic Lich City i Nordregu. Bermudiański Ruch Oporu okopał się w małych miasteczkach. Wszystko to było zasługą cudownych broni, sprowadzonych do metropolii razem z ideologiami i dziełami z rozmaitych linii czasowych. Niestety, w trakcie samobójczego ataku nuklearnego placówka została zniszczona, a portale zniknęły. Więcej zniszczeń udało się powstrzymać dzięki specjalnym anomaliom, jakie wokół budowli stworzył Karl Zelea. Spowodowało to neutralizację promieniowania i fali uderzeniowej, ale zakończyło się sporymi obrażeniami w jego organizmie, ponieważ wszystko przyjął na siebie. Wielka Zdrada thumb|266px|Auferia po staniu się Mistrzynią Legionu.Auferia tymczasem, podczas bitwy o wioskę Yranos zdradziła dotychczasową frakcję, uciekając tajemniczo za Góry Ceaudreanu i zostawiając Sojusz na łasce Federacji, która uderzyła z tak silnym impetem, że wszystko co alians zdobył od jej opętania zostało wyzwolone przez żołnierzy Karla Zelei. W trakcie kontrofensywy jednak, kiedy wojska się zaczęły posuwać do przodu w nadziei na podbicie dwóch ważnych miast Sojuszu - Lich City i Nordregu - coś się stało. Niespodziewanie od wschodu nadciągnęła spora armia dzikich istot rozumnych oraz stado rozmaitych bestii, o jakich się mieszkańcom nie śniło. Niszczyli mniejsze osady jedna po drugiej. Wkrótce okazało się kto to był - Legion. Jedna z najbardziej zaufanych osób w Radzie Federacji - Auferia Kaisteras - po tym jak została zmieniona czarami uciekła na wschód i obudziła wielkie zło. Stając się Mistrzynią Legionu zorganizowała zaplanowany atak przy pomocy hordy na całą Federację, omijając jednak miasta. Chciała zapędzić Federację w kozi róg i dobić, ale siły Krajowo-Ludowej Armii Bermudzkiej okazały się być mimo strat zbyt dużym ciężarem i Legion w wielu miejscach się wykrwawił. Jednakże wkrótce zagrozili samemu Zeleagradowi. Karl wyszedł im naprzeciw, postanawiając stanąć przeciwko samej Auferii. Bitwa ta jest znana w historii Federacji jako Bitwa na Pustkowiach Garahila. Walka była tak epicka, że doprowadziła do ciężkich ran u niego, ale Kaisteras padła, a jej zbroja się rozpadła. Zostały tylko na niej szmaty, ale i te się rozpadały. Nagą kobietę, mocno zmienioną przez czary tej frakcji dobił sam Karl Zelea i jego druga już żona - Filipina. Wojna Ojczyźniana dobiegła końca, a ostatecznie siły Sojuszu się rozpierzchły. Wzdłuż granic ustanowiono Linię Wschodnią, która broniła Federacji przed nowym atakiem Legionu, choć skonfliktowanego to i tak wciąż groźnego. Od tamtego czasu panował spokój. Incydent na Linii Wschodniej W czerwcu 2015 roku zdarzyła się rzecz niesłychana - zniknęła Twierdza 2. Z początku myślano, że została zniszczona. Wysłano kilka oddziałów celem sprawdzenia sytuacji. Do akcji włączył się też sam Wódz. Na miejscu poszukiwań zaatakowały ich monstra, jakie nazwane później zostały Chimerami. Wkrótce odkryła ich grupa pierwszego kontaktu Instytucji Centrum. W tamtym okresie spotkali siły Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. Wiadomości są stamtąd mgliste, ale ponoć pomogła im jakoś Auferia Kaisteras, teraz lojalna wobec Federacji, a w działaniach brał też sam Przemysław Przemkowski i Naczelny Technik Primaris Magos. Podobno Chimery zostały pokonane, a Federacja oficjalnie dołączyła do kręgu cywilizacji skupionych wokół Centrum, stając się jednakże izolacjonistyczna w kwestii stosunków dyplomatycznych z nowymi sprzymierzeńcami. Alians Sług atakuje wyspę thumb|238px|Federacja i Zakon na Linii WschodniejW tym samym roku wybuchła wojna - planetę w tym wymiarze najechały siły Aliansu Sług. Wyspę nie objęły starcia - myślano że leży w innym wymiarze. Wkrótce jednak okazało się to nieprawdą, i mniej więcej pod koniec lipca 2015 roku siły Hastadariusa zdołały się wedrzeć i tak Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii objęła również Federację Bermudzką. Zaczęły się toczyć ciężkie walki między Federacją, a Sługami. Ostatecznie oblężenie zakończyło się jako nierozstrzygnięte starcie, ale umożliwiło to desant na Stepach Yookoshi, położonych na zachód od murów. Ustanawiając tam bazę siły wroga rozpoczęły atak z zaskoczenia, omijając wielkie miasta i następnie dochodząc aż pod samo miasto. Żadne miasto nie zostało jednakże zdobyte. Wprawdzie Alians wdarł się do Zeleagradu, ale zdołał jedynie wejść do parków granicznych. Po tym zdarzeniu Federacja stała się trzecim członem Koalicji, obok Centrum i Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych. Dzięki nim udało się zyskać sporą kontrolę nad anomaliami, a także przeprowadzić przegrupowanie sił oraz wyposażenie mieszkańców w nowoczesną technologię, jak fazery czy broń teslowska. Na początku sierpnia doszło do przełomowej walki - batalii o Lich City - podczas której zginął głównodowodzący inwazją Agrinord Hekatomba. Miało to poważne konsekwencje, bo Ingrid von Schtanz została wyznaczona na nową przywódczynię, lecz kwestionowano jej dowództwo. Wynikł chaos organizacyjny, nieraz siły zaczęły się nawet zwalczać, co wykorzystały wojska Koalicji. Przeprowadzając sukcesywny kontratak w niejednym miejscu i to niejeden raz wojna trwała tak 17 dni i w końcu pośród śniegów Grenlandii upadła Twierdza Straszliwego Demona, a siły Osi, jakie się jeszcze ostały zostały zmuszone do bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. Złapano wszystkich maruderów jak leci, pozwolono uciec jedynie załodze ów budowli. Okres stabilizacji - Złota Era thumb|262px|Pałac Zwycięstwa, budowla powstała w celu uczczenia synów i córek Federacji, jacy przelali krew w jej obronie przed Sługami Hastadariusa.Siły federacyjne wróciły do swojej ojczyzny, a jej żołnierze byli witani jako bohaterowie. Urządzano fety na cześć żyjących i godne pochówki dla poległych w walce. Ale zrujnowane państwo trzeba było odbudować, uszkodzono wiele portalostrad, między innymi łączące Zeleagrad z Elementaris. Udało się jednak odbudować budynki. W tydzień od zakończenia wojny wypuszczono z arbeitlagerów w wyniku amnestii rozmaitych więźniów politycznych, którzy w ramach podziękowania od teraz jedynie nie zgadzali się w kwestiach politycznych, ale nie z Ceaudreanu. Oznaczało to, że powstały alternatywy dla dominującej doktryny politycznej w kraju. Mimo kryzysu kraj zaczął się rozwijać jak nigdy dotąd. Otwarto również portalostrady Lich City-Nordreg, Nordreg-Gravenville oraz Lich City-Korund. Tym samym rozpoczęła się budowa superszybkich dróg do Niepodległych Państw Północnych, położonych na północ od Federacji i od Nordregu. Zbudowano sporo rozmaitych budowli, mających uświęcić wielki triumf nad Sługami Hastadariusa i nad jego sprzymierzeńcami oraz kolaborantami. Powstał m.in. Pałac Zwycięstwa w Zeleagradzie, który stał się nowym Muzeum Krajowo-Ludowej Armii Bermudzkiej. Rozwój charakteryzował się też wybudowaniem portów gwiezdnych w okolicach największych miast. Federacja nadal jednak pozostawała w tyle, jeśli chodziło o inne cywilizacje tego typu. Miała futurystyczną technologię, ale nie była międzywszechświatowym, a nawet międzyplanetarnym mocarstwem. Okres od zakończenia Wojny o Pokój do przystąpienia do nowej wojny mieszkańcy nazwali Złotą Erą. Nie trwała długo, ale miała niezwykle ważny wpływ na rozwój państwa. Wojna Bermudiańska Wkrótce gdy odkryto że Federacja przemycała broń dla Netrolli federacyjna Złota Era skończyła się. Zmuszeni wydać netrollskich przemytników stwierdzili kłamiąc, że nic o nich nie wiedzą i nigdzie ich na terenie państwa ludzi nie ma. W odwecie aresztowano, a następnie stracono wysokich stopniem oficerów federacyjnych. W akcie zemsty Ceaudreanu rozkazał zamordować nexusiańskich, a ponadto aresztował pracowników ambasady. Gdy znaleziono dokumenty, w których minister gospodarki był uśpionym agentem Wszechpolicji Nexusa. Stracono go na pokazowej egzekucji, poprzez ścięcie na gilotynie. Federacja przystąpiła do Przymierza Bermudiańskiego i rozpoczęła się wojna. W trakcie walk wielu żołnierzy zginęło, ale straty ograniczono nowoczesnymi technologiami. Nie oznacza to, że przystąpienie do Przymierza się nie opłaciło. Podarowano kilka planet państwu zjednoczonych miast i państw Znanej Części Bermudii, ale sam nigdy nie zdecydował się na rozpoczęcie fali kolonizacyjnej nowych miejsc w Fantazji czy innych wymiarach. Federacja prowadziła politykę mającą doprowadzić do przełamania impasu, gdy tylko sytuacja z frontem stanęła na Krwawej Rzece, Wyspie Afenetreti i pierścieniu wymiarów pośrednich, oddzielających obrzeża od wszechświatów centralnych. Po pewnym czasie jednak siły zdołały zająć dwa nexusiańskie państwa na wyspie Bermudia - Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu i Krajową Republikę Ludowo-Demokratyczną. Mimo tegoż sukcesu w wyniku Ofensywy Scheffenberga nie udało się wykorzystać tegoż sukcesu na innych frontach i ostatecznie stracili wyspę, a po kilku bitwach doszło do przełamania frontu. Kapitulacja i okupacja W wyniku wejścia Armii Nexusa w głąb państwa postawiono wszystkie jednostki w stan najwyższej gotowości bojowej. Sprowadzono tyle sił ile tylko było można, ale to nic nie dało - siły wroga zdobyły Dystrykt, a następnie sam Zeleagrad i zmusiły Karla i Radę do kapitulacji. Federacja wystąpiła z Przymierza Bermudiańskiego, a państwo znalazło się pod okupacją. Jednak bezwarunkowa kapitulacja nie oznaczała końca - na odległej planecie Jaros ujawniła się córka Wodza - Auferia. Okazało się, że została odtworzona przez ojca i przywrócona do stanu sprzed skazy, jaką jej zaszczepili nie-ludzie z Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, a następnie poprzez perypetie stała się Mistrzynią Legionu. Pokonaną i nagą Auferię zabrał do podziemnych laboratoriów, uwalniając ją od skazy. Auferię odmienioną przytuliła matka, zaszczepiając obronę przed takimi siłami jak one. Wyniszczoną duszę połatała osobiście Filipina, a Karl odbudował jej ciało oraz przywrócił moce. Kuracja trwała wiele miesięcy, w tamtym czasie Federacja zmagała się ze Sługami, a potem przystąpiła do wojny. Rehabilitacja była ciężka i bolesna, ale w momencie kiedy Lich City zbuntowało się przeciwko obu Wielkim Graczom zaczęła działać z powrotem, powracając do pełni swoich siłOznacza to, że Auferia Ceaudreanu kurowała się nawet 5 lat.. Auferia ogłosiła że kolonie pozostają w Przymierzu i jako wspólne terytoria nadal walczą z Państwami Nexusa. Stawiały bardzo silny opór, w obliczu tego mogły nawet rozpocząć walkę w ramach operacji "Karty na stół". Jako Wilki Zemsty brali udział w szturmie na wymiar Fallen Times oraz Cywilizację Ruin, niejednokrotnie dowodząc swojej heroicznej postawy i lojalności wobec sprzymierzeńców. Na nic jednak się to nie zdało - w trakcie ataku nexusiańskiego na wymiar Bermudia Secunda Lwowski użył Projektu 24031997, a następnie ogołocił go ze wszelkiego życia. W obliczu takiej skali walk wtrąciły się Instytucje Centrum, żądając wstrzymania walk pod groźbą spacyfikowania. Doszło do rozejmu na Górze Smoczej, podczas którego anulowano wystąpienie i kapitulację Federacji. Na skutek tego Przymierze i Państwa podpisały zawieszenie broni 22 lipca 2020 roku, 2 dni po użyciu broni ostatecznej przez wszechmonarchę. 05 sierpnia, na planecie Lucius w wymiarze Astronomican podpisano traktat pokojowy. Okupacja się jednak nie skończyła - na ponad rok Przymierze było okupowane przez Wielki Układ i Zakon, jako że wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Układu. Obszar Przymierza był terenem zdemilitaryzowanym, rozwiązano wszelakie siły zbrojne i organizacje najemnicze. Czwórka liderów uznała bowiem, że wojna skończyła się zwycięstwem Lwowskiego. Odbudowa potęgi thumb|226px|Federacja odbudowuje metro w Zeleagradzie.Rok po podpisaniu właściwie kapitulacji na Luciusie w wymiarze Astronomican Przymierze Bermudiańskie znowu miało armie i niezależność. Dzięki temu zaczęła się odbudowa. Federacja przywróciła swoje siły zbrojne i rozpoczęła przywracanie tego, co zostało zniszczone. Auferia Ceaudreanu została również wyznaczona na generalissimą KLABu. Wódz zaś rozpoczął szukanie razem z Magosem nowych technologii wojskowych i mogących przydać się do użytku w gospodarce. Powstało wiele przydatnych sztucznych związków chemicznych, które znalazły zastosowanie w budownictwie czy w wielu innych częściach życia w Federacji. Ze zrujnowanego Pałacu Ceaudreanu zniszczono stary konstrukt i zbudowano nowy, jeszcze większy i wspanialszy. Wielka Hala była już nie do odratowania, dlatego postanowiono ją przebudować i powiększyć. Technologia Federacja jest wysoce rozwinięta pod względem zarówno arkanistycznym, jak i technologicznym. Niedawno wdrożyła też technologię pól efektu masy, jaką wykradli z Prawdy i Wielkiego Układu jej szpiedzy. Włada też anomaliami, potężna gałęzią "czarów", która niejednokrotnie poszatkowała szeregi najeźdźców. W obu przypadkach nie ustępują "filarowi arkanistycznemu Przymierza Bermudiańskiego", jak niektórzy nazywają Piekło oraz temu technologicznemu, to jest Kaiserreichowi. Wojsko thumb|196px|Regularni żołnierze Federacji podczas walk o ZeleagradSpośród wszystkich sił wchodzących w skład Przymierza Bermudiańskiego Federacja jest najbardziej rozwiniętym technologicznie państwem. Jej wojsko - Krajowo-Ludowa Armia Bermudzka - to zlepek wielu rozmaitych form armii w postaci regularnych oddziałów, szturmowców, komandosów, weteranów czy gwardii rodu Ceaudreanu, a także rozmaitych formacji nie-ludzkich sojuszników i/lub kolaborantów. Ostatnio uzyskuje też wiele wiedzy odnośnie Arkanów, czyli wszelkich zdolności paranormalnych. Nie tylko ludzkość walczy za naród, na przykład Herfili Jorkeflith to oddziały specjalne złożone z nie-ludzkich kolaborantów. Okazały się kością w gardle dla Armii Nexusa czy sił Kombinatu Wojenfirmowego. Siły zbrojne podlegają Wodzowi, a całą armię nazywa się Krajowo-Ludową Armią Bermudzką. Kultura thumb|258px|Mapa FederacjiKultura Federacji Bermudzkiej to mieszanka socrealizmu i państw okresu międzywojennego ze współczesną, futurystyczną oraz przełomu XIX i XX wieku. Szczególnie mocno zaznaczył się ten przedostatni nurt. Federacja jest niemal w pełni oddana swojemu Wodzowi, ludzie wspierają armię we wszelki możliwy sposób, ponoć zainteresowanie wstępowaniem do armii jest aż tak duże, że wprowadzono ostrzejsze wymagania przy służbie lub wstępowaniu do wojska. Mieszkańcy budują budynku z ferrobetonu, który ma twardość i trwałość charakterystyczną dla betonu, ale ma ona odporność stali. Budynki powstałe z ferrobetonu są w stanie wytrzymać niejedno uderzenie artylerią, nie wspominając już o odporności na falę uderzeniową, huragany, trzęsienia ziemi, czy nawet ogień bomby atomowej. Ważniejsze regiony Miasta *Zeleagrad - stolica państwa, położona na zachód od Linii Wschodniej, a na wschód od Wati-city Auferii. Miasto liczy 2 miliony ludzi i 8 milionów innych ras, w tym 6 milionów pół-ludzi. Miasto to jest siedzibą władz, w Hominum jest znane jako Wati-sera, a przez urzędników federacyjnych zwane po prostu Zeleagradem. Gród ów widział wiele wojen i klęsk, ale mimo wszystko dumnie stał i nigdy się nie zachwiał. Jest potężne niczym niedźwiedź i uparte jak osioł, jak nazywają je turyści. Pałac Ceaudreanu znajdujący się tam jest siedzibą wszystkich władz, tam też zasiada Rada Federacji oraz jej Wódz. Gromadzi się tam też rodzina Ceaudreanu. To właśnie z tych ziem wyruszyła armia, jaka podbiła resztę miast i wiosek. *Risorto - miasto na zachód od Harperton, na wschód od Luthienburga oraz daleko na północ od Lich City. Risorto to miasto, skąd pochodzi seria federacyjnych superżołnierzy - wyhodowanych i usprawnionych genetycznie kolosów, zdolnych bez żadnego trudu nieść i strzelać trzymając w jednej dłoni broń ciężką, jak rakiety, działo laserowe czy karabiny typu Gatling. Futurystyczne miasto pełne rozmaitych drapaczy chmur, w mieście nie-ludzie mogą wychodzić na powierzchnię, ale już nie mogą mieszkać - zbudowano im specjalne podziemne budowle. W tamtych slumsach często panuje taki chaos, że nawet policja boi się tam wchodzić, w efekcie czego porządek może zaprowadzić jedynie wojsko, szczególnie Herfili Jorkeflith, które stamtąd rekrutuje swoich najlsilniejszych wojowników. *Robinburg - miasto graniczące z Niepodległymi Państwami Północy. Robinburg leży na północ od Isla de Serpenita, najważniejszego i jedynego jak dotąd portu morskiego Federacji Bermudzkiej w obrębie wyspy Bermudia. Potężna forteca, będąca również ostoją jednych z największych outsiderów, gdyż to miasto zostało podbite jako ostatnie - w trakcie Wojny Ojczyźnianej. Obecnie żyje tam większość tych nie-ludzi, jaka poprzysiągła lojalność Karlowi Ceaudreanu po walkach. Jeśli jest jakieś miejsce, gdzie można znaleźć stare nie-ludzkie rody królewskie, książęce i szlacheckie to właśnie w tym mieście. *Korund - miasto położone na południowy zachód od Lich City, z metropolii do Korundu prowadzi kolej o standardowej szybkości 450 km/h. Budowana jest też portalostrada. W tym mieście żyje największa społeczność artystów i architektów Federacji, jednak ma też swoje drugie oblicze - w dzielnicy kontenerów istnieje drugi po Dystrykcie największy slums. Region ten zwany podmiastem jest patrolowany nie przez policję ale przez lokalne klony i androidy Krajowo-Ludowej Armii Bermudzkiej. *Harperton - najdalej wysunięte na południe miasto. Prowadzi do niego droga do Checkowii, głównego państwa Netrolli, gdzie znajduje się siedziba Arcyherszta. Położone pośród śnieżnego krajobrazu jest wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym terenem, zamieszkują ją wilkołaki, które parają się bankowością, siedzibę ma tam Federalny Bank Bermudzki, czołowa instytucja zajmująca się finansami. *Featherless - miasto, gdzie ulicami nie są drogi stworzone z asfaltu, lecz są to kanały odprowadzające wodę, niekoniecznie czystą. Położone na południe od Barkeley, na wschód od Dystryktu, północny wschód od Jantarowa oraz północny zachód od Kolosalis. Miejsce to jest siedzibą dla producentów najważniejszych dla pojazdów latających elementów, jak silniki odrzutowe, komputery pokładowe, a nawet silniki FTL czy międzywymiarowe silniki otchłaniowe. *Kolosalis - to cud techniki - miasto-ul zbudowane w formie kolosa, uzbrojonego po zęby oraz przemieszczającego się po wyznaczonej trasie. Kolosalis jest miastem techników, inżynierów i naukowców. Całe zaplecze badawcze oraz najbardziej ambitne projekty w metropolitarnej części kraju są właśnie w tymże miejscu. Wielu myśli że jest to imperialny Tytan klasy Imperator, ale kiedy tylko przyjrzą się oznaczenion oraz stopniu zaawansowania technologiczno-arkanistycznego zrozumieją natychmiast, że jest to inna jednostka o innej funkcji i budowie. *Gravenville - miasto przy granicy z Wolnym Miastem Nordreg. Gravenville jest pierwszym miastem dla podróżnych, jednak muszą się strzec. Granica miasta jest wielkim polem minowym z zasiekami oraz posterunkami do walki. Miasto to jest siedzibą sporego garnizonu wojskowego, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo czy wyniknie jakaś wojna Przymierza z Porozumieniem. Wówczas Wolne Miasto Nordreg padnie jako pierwsze i tym samym będzie wyjątkowo cenną zdobyczą, jednak odpowiednio zabezpieczone i ufortyfikowane będzie stanowić nie lada wyzwanie nawet dla najbardziej doświadczonych dowódców wojskowych. *Barkeley - leży na zachód od Elementaris, a na południe od Wati-cita Auferia. Barkeley to głównie miasto pubów i sklepów, pochodzi stamtąd większość firm świadczących usługi, między innymi sieć supermarketów Teua Markets, stworzona przez Igla Teua, krasnoluda jaki poprzysiągł dożywotnią lojalność wobec Wodza Federacji Karla Ceaudreanu oraz wobec jego dzieci. Stanowi również niezwykle ważny węzeł komunikacyjny na Wyżynach Gatuja. *Luthienburg - najdalej położone na południowym zachodzie miasto, tuż przy wybrzeżu. Drogi stamtąd wiodą do Piekła, dlatego tam są aż tak silne obwarowania. Luthienburg jednak nigdy nie doznał jakichś specjalnie ostrych ataków, ale podczas ataku na Federację i zdobycia jej opowiedziało się jako teren zbuntowany. Zapłaciło za to słoną cenę - miasto zbombardowano bombami spamowymi - ale po wojnie zostało za swoją nieustanną walkę z Wielkim Układem określone mianem Bohatera Federacji, jako jedno z trzech miast w części metropolitarnej. *Izaranis - miasto leżące na planecie Jaros, stolica stref będących pod kontrolą Federacji. Otoczone grubym i wysokim murem z żelazobetonu, położone nad morzem, od którego również oddziela je mur. W mieście znajduje się Wieża Triumfu, olbrzymia budowla służąca za swego rodzaju siedzibę władz, ale również i służb wywiadowczych. W mieście mieszkają przeważnie ludzie, a na podmiejskie slumsy spadają tony zanieczyszczonego powietrza. Same zaś się piętrzą, jakby chciały przeskoczyć mury i wpaść do miasta, gdzie istnieją dzielnica bogata, nie-ludzka, mechaniczna oraz wiele innych, w których mieszkańcy żyją jak normalni ludzie w XXI wieku. *Orianhagria - miasto podziemne na wschód od Elementaris, jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Dzięki temu jest bezpieczne od najazdu. Na powierzchni istnieją biokopuły oraz wieże nadawcze, a także nitki portalostrad. Reszta miejsc to ruiny demonicznego królestwa, zniszczonego w trakcie wielu walk poprzedzających Wojnę Ojczyźnianą. Panował tam arcydemon Shok'tal'nur, którego później zdołał zabić Ceaudreanu, a jego duszę - kompletnie zniszczyć. Od tamtego czasu powierzchnia Featherless to tereny mogące doprowadzić do obłędu, opanowane przez oszalałe demony, golemy, nieumarłych oraz mnóstwo mutantów, jak również pełne zagrożeń biologicznych, radioaktywnych, chemicznych i mentalnych. *Auferian - miasto noszące nazwę na cześć generalissimy Auferii Ceaudreanu-Kaisteras, bohaterki Federacji i następczyni Wodza Federacji. Jej drugie nazwisko wywodzi się od Jargalisa Kaisterasa, elfa i dawnego żołnierza Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego, jaki postanowił przejść na stronę dotychczasowego wroga. Brał udział w walkach z Legionem i to on powiedział Ceaudreanu, że jego żonę da się uratować. Leży na północny wschód od Robinburga, na zachód od Peterson i na południe od Gravenville. W podziemiach funkcjonują olbrzymie hale konstrukcyjne, a miasto jest znane przede wszystkim jako siedziba wielu korporacji zbrojeniowych. *Isla de Serpenita - nadmorskie miasto, które jest bazą wypadową dla całej floty federacyjnej. Leży częściowo na Bermudii, a częściowo na okolicznych wysepkach. W portach kotwiczą okręty morskie, a w suchych dokach tworzy się nowe jednostki, często działające na filtrach MacThota i silnikach memowych, ostatnio wdraża się też i silnik Tesli czy silniki imaginacyjne. Isla de Serpenita jednak jest również znana nie tylko z tego - w okolicy znajduje się masę uzdrowisk oraz kurortów wypoczynkowych, ze względu na lokalne źródła i okoliczne plaże. *Karlburg - miasto na planecie Eve-3, znajduje się tam Iglica Wiedzy - miejsce najbardziej strzeżonych badań wojskowych. Karlburg to mała osada, jednak wbrew pozorom silnie rozwinięta. To małe miasto, ale znajduje się tam nitka metra, zaś mieszkańcy żyją obok drapaczy chmur i wielkich centrów handlowych. W okolicy znajdują się wielopoziomowe gospodarstwa rolne, a pod ziemią stworzono reaktor termoplazmowy, jaki we wszystkich miastach Federacji dostarcza niebywałych ilości energii elektrycznej do gospodarstw domowych. *Urgina - miasto znajdujące sie w połowie drogi między Robinburgiem, a Gravenville. Jest położone na południowy zachód od tego drugiego. Miejsce to stanowi potężną twierdzę, z której Federacja może się obronić przed Porozumieniem Antywojennym oraz przez NNP. W Urginie znajduje się również tor dla mechanicznych wierzchowców, takich typów jak na przykład cesarskie i sługusowe Panzerhundy. *Primusgrad - dawniej nazywało się Thing. Primusgrad to położone na wschód od Lich City miasto będące wielką bazą wojskową i bazą wypadową dla wszystkich działań militarnych Przymierza Bermudiańskiego od czasu jak Federacja do niego wstąpiła i wypowiedziała wojnę Wielkiemu Układowi. Primusgrad został tak nazwany na cześć jednego z dwóch synów Karla Zelei - Primusa. Stacjonuje tam ponad 60 procent sił Federacji Bermudzkiej w regionie. *Dystrykt - największy z istniejących slums, położony w połowie drogi między Featherless, a Lich City. Ponad 75 procent przemysłu w całej Federacji Bermudzkiej wytwarzane jest właśnie tam. W trakcie Wojny Bermudiańskiej odpierał wrogie ataki i był bombardowany, ostatecznie jednak upadł pod naciskiem sił nexusiańskich. Atak na niego był tak naprawdę misją samobójczą, jednakże element zaskoczenia wywołał taki szok w Przymierzu, że przyszły posiłki, a Ci co na tę misję się wybrali przynajmniej w małej ilości zdołali przeżyć. *Wati-cita Auferia - położone na północ od Barkeley, na wschód od Gravenville i na zachód od Zeleagradu miasto. Wati-cita Auferia (Hom. Miasto Auferia) jest pierwszym miastem jakie zostało zajęte przez siły Ceaudreanu. W mieście mieszkańcy wielbią Auferię jak mało którą osobę w Federacji. W mieście tworzy się przede wszystkim okręty kosmiczne i powietrzne, samo miasto trzyma się kultury sektora Koprulu ze świata StarCraft - zmechanizowane i zaawansowane technologicznie społeczeństwo w połączeniu ze stylem retrofuturystycznym, jednak prócz tego życie przypomina też świat Warhammera 40,000. Całe miasto jest tak jakby futurystyczno-gotyckie w architekturze, a także ma fizjonomię miasta-ula, ponieważ nad i pod ziemią jest kilka poziomów miasta. *Elementaris - miejsce, gdzie położona jest kwatera główna Gildii Magów oraz wiele innych instytucji zajmujących się Arkanami. Miasto to mieści największą w Federacji Bermudzkiej bibliotekę rozmaitych ksiąg, zarówno tych z Trójkąta Bermudzkiego jak i z całego wymiaru, a także z innych wszechświatów. Starannie zabezpieczone przed zębem czasu stanowią symbol bogactwa kulturowego państwa i tym samym pokazują jak bogatą przeszłość oraz jak wiele do zaoferowania ma nadal naród stworzony przez Ceaudreanu. *Peterson - leży na południowy wschód od Gravenville, na zachód od Barkeley oraz na południowy zachód od Wati-cita Auferia. Peterson to miasto głównie znane z pancerzy wspomaganych oraz areny sportowej, gdzie mieszkańcy prowadzą rozmaite formy działalności i aktywności fizycznej. Peterson należy również do miast, gdzie prowadzi się badania nad rozmaitymi substancjami oraz gdzie wynajduje się nowoczesne lekarstwa pozwalające rozwiązać jakieś problemy. *Jantarowo - miejsce gdzie zlokalizowane jest Jezioro Jantar, skąd poławia sie ryby i bursztyn, a także. Federacyjny odpowiednik Lich City, więcej do powiedzenia mają tutaj gangi niż lokalna administracja, ale władzę federacyjną podtrzymuje tutaj wojsko. Byli i nadal są przez kilka band z Lich City, jednak dzięki położonym na północy Featherless, na południu Harperton i na wschodzie Kolosalis udaje im się odpierać ataki oraz pozostać terenem federacyjnym, choć popadającym w anarchię. *Fendra - olbrzymie miasto-okręt. Pływa po wodach państwa. Miasto to przypomina trzykrotnie powiększony lotniskowiek klasy Nimitz z działami okrętowymi i wyrzutniami torped po bokach, a na płycie ma miasto-ul. Zamieszkiwane przez ludzi głównie pracujących jako zbieracze przyprawy i poławiacze rozmaitych gatunków żyjących w tych "akwenach". Przejęli dzięki temu obowiązki Isla de Serpenita, które leży kilka mil na wschód lub południe od nich, w zależności od obecnego położenia. Miejsca *Linia Wschodnia - olbrzymia fortyfikacja na granicy z Finlanką. Jest to najsilniejsza fortyfikacja jaka została kiedykolwiek skonstruowana w Federacji, najbardziej zmodernizowana i złożona. Składa się na nią kilka linii murów oraz Twierdze - bazy wojskowe będące prawdziwymi fortecami, zdolnymi rozpocząć samowystarczalność oraz wytrzymać nieskończenie długi okres oblężenia. *Stepy Yookoshi - tereny położone na zachód od Linii Wschodniej. Przepiękne pola, gdzie można uprawiać na niemal rajskiej ziemi liczne zboża, grzyby czy prowadzić sady. Słynne są też lokalne ogrody różane, z których ponoć jeden z kwiatów zerwała w trakcie najazdu Auferia Kaisteras, co można uważać za tęsknotę i próbę wyrwania się prawdziwej osobowości od tej zdominowanej przez demona, jakiego przyzwali członkowie Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego, a następnie wpuścili go w serce Auferii Ceaudreanu. *Pustkowia Garahila - dawniej były to żyzne tereny, obecnie jednak jest to gorąca skalista pustynia, patrolowana przez niezliczone patrole armii. Pustkowia noszą swoją nazwę od pokonanego tam władcy wampirzego, pokonanego przez Ceaudreanu w czasie Wojny Ojczyźnianej - Garahila Krwawozębnego. Tam też zakończyła się wojna, bo to właśnie tam pokonał Auferię Kaisteras i zaciągnął ją do laboratoriów, by uratować uwięzioną przez demona duszę córki i odrodzić ją. *Góry Ceaudreanu - pasmo gór położone dosłownie na Linii Wschodniej. Są to tereny oddzielające Nieznaną Część od Stepów Yookoshi. To właśnie w Górach Ceaudreanu doszło do incydentu, w czasie którego zniknęła Twierdza 2. Ośnieżone, mroźne szczyty mają postać niemalże jakichś zębów lub też szponów. W okolicy grasuje sporo niebezpiecznych zwierząt, a nawet dzikich plemion Legionu i ich mutantów, jakie nie poddały się i nadal prowadzą żywot swoich przodków oraz kontynuują walkę z resztą planety w imię chaosu. *Góry Północne - pasmo gór ciągnące się od granic Znanej Części na zachód do regionu doliny opanowanej przez Nordreg. Naturalna granica między Niepodległymi Państwami Północnymi, a Federacją Ceaudreanu, obstawiona przez liczne garnizony wojskowe, mające zabezpieczać przed ewentualną inwazją wroga na tamtem teren. Góry Północne jednak nie idą dalej wzdłuż granicy, zachodnie granice NNP i Federacji wyznacza rzeka wypływająca z gór na północ, potem na zachód przez Nordreg, skręcająca w nim na południe i niedaleko granicy z Federacją skręcająca na zachód, by z kopuły zakrywającej metropolię można było zobaczyć już rzekę graniczną i gdzie mosty są granicą między państwem Ceaudreanu a niezależną konfederacją neutralnych krajów. *Wyżyny Gatuja - otaczające Barkeley i poprzedzające środkowe ziemie Federacji wzgórza, leżące na północy kraju. Dalej na północ rozpościera się pasmo zwane Górami Północnymi, naturalnie oddzielającymi wschodnie krainy Niepodległych Państw Północnych i Nordreg od reszty. Wyżyny są zamieszkiwane przez rozmaite klany ludzi, którzy nadal nie chcą wracać do teraz już swoich miast oraz walczą z Bermudiańskim Ruchem Oporu, jaki kryje się w lokalnych lasach i jaskiniach. *Jaskinie Orishari - znajdują się na terenie Wyżyn Gatuja i są miejscami wręcz cudownymi. Podobno był tutaj kiedyś smok i jego skarb, ale teraz śladów po jednym i drugim nie ma. Jaskinie to niebezpieczne tereny - kilka z nich stanowi miejsca działań Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu, jaki po Wojnie Ojczyźnianej nie złożył broni jak Lich City i Nordreg, ale nadal prowadzi nierówną walkę, niejednokrotnie zaciągając do swoich szeregów istoty z dawnego Legionu. *Iglica Wiedzy - znajduje się w mieście Karlburg na planecie Eve-3. Jest miejscem najważniejszych badań wojskowych w całej Federacji, jest też jednym z najsilniej bronionych miejsc, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o bermudzkie kolonie. Z tego powodu miejsce to stanowi nie lada zagadkę oraz łakomy kąsek dla najeźdźców oraz wszystkich grup wywiadowczych działających w Fantazji. *Szczelina Zmian - klasztor, siedziba Hominian i Zakonu Chramu, tajemniczej organizacji wspierającej Karla Zeleę Ceaudreanu. To tam została poddana kuracji Auferia Ceaudreanu i tam właśnie dzień po ogłoszeniu Federacji udał się jej Wódz. Jest to miejsce położone w wąskim wąwozie górskim, w sekcji podziemnej. Jest pilnowany wyłącznie przez Hominian i pełni rolę jednego z najsilniej bronionych obiektów w całej Federacji. *Arbeitlagery - rozmaite obozy pracy, rozsiane na terenie całej Federacji Ceaudreanu. Nie mają na celu eksterminacji populacji, ale wysyłanie szczególnie ciężkich przypadków w świecie przestępczym na karną pracę w kopalniach, farmach i fabrykach. Chodzi o to aby poprzez ciężką pracę w szczególnie niebezpiecznych miejscach i przy niezwykle skrajnych warunkach jeśli chodzi o wyposażenie i bezpieczeństwo własne pracowali na chwałę Federacji, niemalże jak jacyś niewolnicy. Ponoć czasami wybiera się ochotników, na których prowadzone są wyjątkowo nieetyczne testy nowej broni, pancerza czy zniszczenia osobowości. Istnieją przede wszystkim na pustkowiach, gdyż w pobliżu obszarów zamieszkałych nie mogą powstawać. Kolonie *Eve-3 - kolonia odkryta przez Federację przypadkiem, w momencie ewakuacji cywili z Puerto Isabelle na Vortex Minoris. Na planecie znajduje się Karlburg, w którym wybudowany został majestatyczny drapacz chmur na planie koła, gdzie przeprowadza się najważniejsze badania naukowe i testuje się najnowsze technologie do prowadzenia wojny. Budynek ten nazywa się Iglicą Wiedzy i jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych budynków w całej Federacji, co sprawia że prędzej dostanie się do skarbca Yokadiego niż do Iglicy Wiedzy. Mówi się, że przechowują tam nawet broń nisczącą wymiar, tak jak w klasie Kraken wśród Nexusian. *Jaros - planeta podzielona na trzy strefy - nexusiańską, bermudiańską i neutralną. Jaros jest kolonią federacyjną, ale 33% planety jest kolonią Konfederacji Nexusa. Reszta miejsc to tereny zamieszkałe przez niezależne grupy niepowiązane z żadnym z Wielkich Graczy. Miejsce to mocno przypomina Ziemię w okresie Zimnej Wojny, dwie potęgi stają naprzeciw siebie i szykują się do totalnej wojny nuklearnej, a trzecia grupa zachowuje neutralność i jest również gotowa zaatakować obu, jeśli naruszą jej granice i suwerenność. Planeta znajduje się w jednym z układów gwiezdnych w wymiarze Adenauer-16. *Ceaudreanu Prime - planeta zurbanizowana, stanowiąca w całości wielkie miasto. Była niegdyś planetą krwiożerczej rasy Umahr, ale zostali zgładzeni przez Cesarstwo. Planeta zmieniła się w atomowe pustkowie, a następnie poddano ją terraformacji. Wkrótce w 2016 roku planetę oddano na własność Federacji Bermudzkiej, która dolne piętra planety zmieniła slumsy, jądro w potężny generator geotermalny, a piętra docierające do słońca oddała bogatym z rasy ludzkiej. Biedota musi zaś żyć w ciemnościach, nieco wyżej tylko od nie-ludzi. *Hargoleth - planeta będąca wielkim obozem pracy. Jest to wulkaniczny glob, gdzie jest niebywale sucho, powietrze pali do kości, a także nie występuje żadna znośna atmosfera, zaś lokalna woda jest zatruta chlorem. Trafiają tam Ci z przestępców, dla których nawet arbeitlagery są aktem miłosierdzia. Poddawani licznym torturom i eksperymentom poza pracą stają się przez to innymi istotami, jak na przykład Serwitorami czy Techniewolnikami. *Helsing-6 - planeta, gdzie Federacja eksperymentuje z Arkanami oraz demonami. Silnie strzeżona forteca, sfera Dysona jest gotowa zarówno bronić planety jak i przeprowadzić jej kompletną czystkę od wewnątrz. Glob ten jest bardzo ważny nie tylko dla państwa Karla Zelei, ale i dla całego Przymierza, testuje się tam na pojmanych Sługach rozmaity oręż czy środki chemiczne, a nawet nowe wirusy czy broń arkanistyczną, jak młoty bojowe lub runy. *Auferian - kolonia Federacji Bermudzkiej żyjąca głównie z handlu. Jako jeden ze światów blisko Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru Auferian jest obecnie uznawany za swego rodzaju punkt handlowy Federacji Bermudzkiej, gdzie handluje się niemalże wszystkim. W paru regionach funkcjonuje doskonale rozwinięte rolnictwo, a w górach montuje się liczne maszyny zagłady Krajowo-Ludowej Armii Bermudzkiej. Auferian jest zurbanizowany niemal w całości - za generator dla całej kolonii służy potężne jądro planety, a jej żyły w postaci strumieni magmy wykorzystywane są do hutnictwa, kowalstwa oraz ocieplania całych miast. *Vortex Minoris - lesisty świat, gdzie technologia stoi na XXII wieku, kiedy to ludzkość zaczęła kolonizować inne systemy gwiezdne. Vortex Minoris to świat rycerski, czyli jeden z kilku gdzie federacyjne wersje mechów znanych z WH40K należących do Imperialnych Rycerzy, jednak o wiele bardziej zaawansowanych oraz jeszcze groźniejszych, funkcjonują i są rozwijane z rozmachem. Na Vortex Minoris jednak ścierają się wszystkie Domy ze wszystkich planet i księżyców, by zetrzeć się na wielkich arenach ku chwale Omnizjasza lub innym kultom maszyn. *Celestis - planeta rajska w układzie Auferian. Jest to miejsce, w którym ponoć Karl starł się z potężnym demonem Sług, a na miejscu pokonanego monstrum powstało pasmo gigantycznych gór, sięgających 10 tysięcy metrów nad poziomem morza. Celestis zostało podarowane w wyniku referendum mieszkańców, gdzie 69% poszło, a 99% zagłosowało za Federacją. Od tamtej pory Celestis pełni rolę miejsca będącego kurortem wypoczynkowym dla ludzkości. Ciekawostki *Wielu używa nazwy "Federacja" na ten kraj, rzadko się też używa nazwy "Federacja Bermudzka", ale na mapach czy w dyplomacji wykorzystywana jest druga z nazw. *Pozdrowieniem wszystkich wojskowych i polityków bermudzkich jest Qarle Vicataros! co oznacza Ku zwycięstwu!, będąc również rozpoznawalnym okrzykiem Karla Ceaudreanu przed każdą bitwą. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Dyktatury Kategoria:Federacje